buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TGAdavid/Understand your cards
Ever thought of :" Why do I have to pay 2 gauges for Burning Bow. Why can't I have it for no gauges at all?" stuff like that. I will do the math for your weapons and monsters so you understand why? And also help you make realistic cards that aren't like Power 7000 Critical 5 Defense 10000 for no call cost and it's a Size 1. I can help you with Magic World, Dragon World, Katana World, Danger World and Generic but only the Items and Monsters cause I don't know about those things, the most basic made up thing that I did for the Items and Monster are RP which stands for Raw Power as in for the power and defense and critical for your monsters and stuff. Let's Begin with the World that I play. Oh, and for the cost of discarding cards paying life points and gauges, 1 Critical,1 Life, 1 Gauge, Discard 1 card= 2000RP (not adding up all of them! seprately!) Magic World Size 1s have 10000 RP Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis: 5000 to power. 5000 to defense. And as for the critical of 1 which is 2000RP, you pay 1 life. His doesn't need any RP to have his ability Demon Doctor,Buer: 1000 to power. 3000 to defense. 1 critical=2000RP. 4000RP was spent for him to have the ability to give you 1 gauge but with another cost of having to destroy him at the end of your turn. Dragowizard, Kinous Axia: 2000 to power.2000 to defense. Critical of 2 which is 4000RP. His ability needs 1 gauge which is 2000RP and another 2000RP which he already has to deal 1 damage to you or your opponent.( Let's say if this was Dragon World, you have only 2 cards left and you wanna cast Dragonic Grimore but you have 6 Life, you call him and deal damage to yourself then you can cast it.) Healing Hand of wind,Wispel: 4000 was spent to defense and power each. 1 critical=2000 RP. Then the ability of giving you 1 life needed 1 gauge because, 1life=2000 RP, but you don't have enough RP so you need to pay 1 gauge which is 2000RP Demon Knight, Aibolos: 3000 to power and 5000 defense also 1 critical= no RP left. It's completely even! Demon Lord, Asmodai: 5000 power 1000 defense and 1 critical equals 8000 RP. Where did the other 2000RP go? It was used to have the ability which is to destroy a monster by discarding 1 card which is 2000RP. I got tired and Lazy so it's mostly just math now.P = Power D= Defense C= Critical Demon Maestro, Bathin:(P:4000 D:4000 C:1= 2000RP) =10000RP Demon Realm Computer, Vassago:(P:3000 D:3000 C:1=2000RP)= 8000RP -2000RP for the ability to not return to your hand after it enters the field and discarding 1 card to draw another( it's ability is 1 time use only after it enters the field) Demon Realm Death Metal Valefar:(P:5000 D:3000 C:1)= 10000RP Sorry it's getting late I promise I will finish all this when I have the time! Category:Blog posts